


Needy

by ThatLoyalHufflepuff



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, Smut, Smutlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 14:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatLoyalHufflepuff/pseuds/ThatLoyalHufflepuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>France stumbles across provocative pictures of England on his phone, while the Brit is in the other room. England finds him, and decides to give him what he wants. UKFr oneshot, smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needy

Francis had no idea what he was doing. One minute, he was scrolling through his phone, looking for pictures to delete since his memory card was filling up. The next, he was looking at pictures of Arthur. Specific pictures. Naked or partially clothed ones, of the Brit in compromising positions. His hand had some how made it into his pants, gripping his hardening member. His lips were parted, his breath coming out in heavy pants as he felt a blush rise across his cheeks. He had forgotten that the Brit in question - his newly acquired boyfriend - was in the next room, in hearing distance, and probably wouldn’t appreciate Francis having what was quite frankly porn of him. 

All that didn’t matter. Francis slowly scrolled through, settling on one picture, which he guessed was taken in one of their fits of passion. His eyes scanned over the screen, drinking in the delicious picture. Arthur’s green eyes were dark and hazy with lust, one hand tangled in his choppy hair while the other was wrapped around his cock. Francis stared at it, remembering what he felt like when the picture was taken. His hand pumped faster, his eyes glued to the picture. He gritted his teeth, trying to keep the moans threatening to spill from his lips. He shuddered, pre-cum dripping from the tip. He let his head fall back, his eyes sliding closed.

He was so busy focusing on getting his release that he didn’t hear the door open. He didn’t hear the gasp, nor the footsteps slowly creeping towards him. He didn’t notice the slim figure in front of him. He didn’t feel the forest green eyes, staring at his member. He did, however, notice when his hand was pushed away. He snapped his blue eyes open, looking up. He gasped, scrambling to arrange himself, thinking of an apology, an excuse, anything. ”Arthur- I- I-“

“You got needy and I wasn’t around quick enough. I understand, Frog.” Mumbled the Englishman, who was dropping to his knees. Cold hands pressed Francis’ arms back, forcing him into the position he held previously. “Now, shut up and let me work.” Francis stared at him in confusion, still in shock from being discovered. He watched as Arthur’s pink tongue poked out, flicking over the tip of his penis. His hips buckled involuntarily, a whine creeping from his parted lips. Arthur smirked, teasingly dragging his tongue along the sensitive underside. Francis bit his lip, his head falling forward. He peeked out from under his hair, meeting the emerald eyes that were watching him with amusement. Oh, Arthur was enjoying teasing him. He was enjoying it a lot. 

Arthur smirked, taking Francis’ length in his mouth. He sucked gently, breathing in as he moved his head along. He pulled back, letting it out of his mouth with a light ‘pop’. He kissed along the underside, before rising to his feet. He laughed at Francis, who was whimpering and bucking his hips at the loss of contact. The Englishman reached forward, sliding his hands under Francis’ slender arms. He lifted him up, kissing his lips briefly. He turned, taking Francis’ place in the chair. He pulled at Francis’ trousers, frowning slightly at them. “Off.” He ordered, pushing them down at the waistband. Francis obeyed, sliding them off. He felt his member twitch at the order, anticipation creeping into him. He glanced up, his eyes catching sight of the bulge in Arthur’s trousers. The Brit raised an eyebrow, before palming himself through his trousers. He slipped a hand beneath his clothes, gently stroking his cock. “You want this…?” He asked in a gentle voice.

Francis swallowed, nodding quickly. Arthur gave a low chuckle. “Then you’d better get rid of the rest of your clothes.” Francis’ breath hitched in his chest, and he quickly slipped out of his shirt and kicked his socks off. He straddled Arthur’s hips, hands on the other’s slender shoulders. He leaned in, almost asking for a kiss, which Arthur gladly gave to him. Francis slowly ground his hips onto Arthur’s, only to have the Brit’s hands clamp down and hold them still. So it would be like this? Arthur taking Francis to the edge, until he was nearly begging, only to hold him still and almost torture him. Francis whimpered into the kiss, needing the contact. Thankfully, one of Arthur’s gentle hands drifted across his crotch, sliding along the underside of his shaft. Francis’ hips bucked once, his mouth opening in a gasp. Arthur thrust his tongue in, instantly swirling it around Francis’. The kiss deepened, full of passion and lust. Arthur pulled away all too quickly, smirking. His green eyes met Francis’, glinting with amusement. His hands lifted Francis’ hips, standing him up. He followed, pushing the Frenchman against the desk in front of the chair. Francis’ panted slightly, his kiss-reddened lips parted, looking at Arthur through half-lidded eyes. Arthur kissed his lower lip, lingering for a few seconds, just to tease him. He turned Francis around, placing a hand in between his shoulder-blades. He gently pushed, bending the Frenchman over the desk.

Francis peeked over his shoulder, his breath hitching in his chest. His azure eyes were wide, and he arched his back. Finally. He waited as Arthur rummaged around in the drawer, looking for the lube that he knew Francis kept all over the house; just in case. He found it, opening the bottle. He dropped the cap on the table, hastily pouring some of the liquid out onto his palm. He threw the bottle next to the lid, not caring about anything but sex. He rubbed his hands together, warming the liquid between his palms. He coated his fingers in it, before placing his fingertips to Francis’ entrance. He slid his index finger in, stopping at the first knuckle.

Francis gritted his teeth, hissing at the sensation. He closed his eyes, forcing himself to relax. As he did so, the pain lessened. Arthur slid the rest of his finger in, easing it into the tight hole. He slid the digit in and out, encouraged by Francis’ slight moans. He added another finger, waiting for Francis to stretch and adjust around him. He scissored his fingers, making room for a third. He arched his fingers, stroking the sensitive spot that he could find so easily. He grinned as Francis’ arched back, a gasp sounding from him. Once he was sure the Frenchman was ready, he withdrew his fingers, quickly pouring out more lube. He coated his length in it, before lining their hips up.

“Ready?” Francis pushed his hips up at the sound of his lover’s voice, nodding. He was too needy to speak at all, let alone produce a coherent answer. He exhaled slowly, groaning at the sensation of Arthur’s hard member slowly filling him. Arthur pushed in all the way, pausing before pulling out to the tip. His fingers gripped around Francis’ hip bones, pulling his hips along to meet his thrusts. He found a rhythm, letting out a deep gasp every other thrust or so. Francis moaned, his fingers gripping the other side of the desk. His head dropped down, his blue eyes sliding shut. 

“D-Dieu…” He managed to stutter out, followed by a loud moan as Arthur’s thrust happened to brush against his sensitive prostate. He angled his hips, hoping for it to happen again. “M-More…! Faster!” He arched up, his mouth falling open. He was fully aware how wantonly he sounded, but he honestly did not care. He was never one to shy away how sex with Arthur made him feel.

The Englishman in question leaned forward, his forehead resting on Francis’ warm back. His hips bucked faster, almost slamming into Francis. He felt heat pool in his lower stomach, and his arms wrapped around Francis’ waist. “Fuck…” He swore under his breath, gritting his teeth. Damn, he was close. He reached out shakily, his hand wrapping around Francis’ cock. He pumped it quickly, not wanting to finish before him. 

Francis almost yelled in pleasure, conflicted between pushing his hips back into Arthur’s thrusts or bucking into his hand. He alternated, biting his lip. He dragged his fingernails into the wood of the desk, crying out Arthur’s name as he came, his seed sticking to his stomach.

Arthur grinned, his eyes fluttering closed as he came inside Francis. He continued thrusting, riding out their orgasms. He slowed down, breathing deeply. He slid his softening member out of Francis, not paying attention to the cum sticking to his shaft. He kissed along Francis’ shoulder, hugging the out of breath Frenchman. Francis stood up slightly, his legs trembling. He turned, pulling Arthur’s chin up so he could gently kiss his lips.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Frog.”


End file.
